Stuck with you!
by aniezaf
Summary: Harry and Draco sneak in to the Forbidden Forest for a duel, but they didn't expect to get lost and fall in a ditch. mostly dialogue, Male/male...


**Harry and Draco sneak in to the Forbidden Forest for a duel, but they didn't expect to get lost and fall in a ditch. Will they be found before they kill each other or not? Will they solve their differences or not? These are the questions…**

**Stock with you!**

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know!"

"You where the one who wanted to do this in privet."

"Yes, but you where the one who brought us here."

"I did not! I just walked in this general direction and _you_ followed."

"So…your general direction happened to be the _forbidden forest!_"

"Well, I was expecting you to take the lead."

"How could I take the lead, if you where walking in front of me, and seamed like you knew where you where going?"

"Whatever!"

"…"

"…"

"We should go back and do this in one of the unused classrooms back at the _Castel_."

"Are you scared I'll kick your but?"

"You wish!"

"…"

"…"

"So which way do we go?"

"Err…I don't know."

"Maybe we should go that way?"

"Err…okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHHH!"

"What happened!?"

"I fell in to a two meter ditch!"

"Why are you down there for?"

"I FELL!"

"Hey! Take it easy."

"Are you going to help me up or not?"

"Only because your grate _mentor_ will kill me if I don't."

"…"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Look at what you did now!"

"What did I do?"

"You made me fall in to the ditch!"

"It's not my fault you can't help someone out a ditch, now we're stock here!"

"We could climb out."

"Like to see you try"

"…"

"Hee hee!"

"Stop laughing at me!"

"You look funny."

"I do not…there's no where to gripe!"

"Like I said we are stock here."

"Why did we leave our wands behind again?"

"Fair muggle fight and less injuries that way to deal with later."

"Oh!"

"This is your fault."

"How's that so?"

"Cause you're an idiot."

"I hate you!"

"Hate you too!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you think they'll look for us?"

"Yes."

"Of course!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't forget his _golden boy_"

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!"

"…"

"Wow! You actually did!"

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"Malfoy!?"

"…"

"Fine don't say anything see if I care."  
"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did you here that!?"

"…"

"I'm serious!"

"No, Malfoy I didn't here anything, it's all in your head."

"God I hate you!"

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

"How long have we been here?"

"I don't know."

"When will they be coming to look for us?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know."

"Are you even listening?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"I don't know."

"See your not listening!"

"I don't know."

"Potter snap out of it!"

"What!?"

"You're a nut case."

"Your dumbass"

"Pratt."

"Chicken"

"Dick"

"Fool"

"Who's the more fool? The fool or the fool who follows him"

"Which one applies to me and which one to you?"

"You're the one who followed me, so…"

"The fool then"

"You're hopeless."

"…"

"Potter?"

"What?"

"I …nothing"

"Tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"Ok"

"…"

"…"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Cause you're a jerk."

"Seriously"

"You where a jerk to me and my friends from the beginning, so it's because you're a jerk"

"You where the one to decline my hand in friendship"

"Yes, because you where been a jerk."

"Stop it with the jerk thing already."

"It's the truth."

"Now your been a jerk."

"Revenge is sweet."

"Urgh"

"I know how you feel."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you think they'll come looking anytime soon?"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"No!"

"That sounded like a denial."

"It was not."

"So you're not denying it then?"

"What?"  
"That you're scared."

"I am denying it."

"So you're in denial."

"I am not in denial!"

"So you accept that you're scared?"

"I am not scared!"

"So you're in denial?"  
"OH MY GOD! Why did I have to be stock with you off all the people I could be stock with?"

"Because I'm the one who you were with at the time"

"You were not suppose to answer that question"

"Oh"

"Yes oh. You are just so dumb"

"You're really easy to annoy"

"No actually, you are just _annoying_"

"I don't annoy my friends"

"Yes well I don't think you _could_ top Weasel and that know-it-all at annoyingness …their more annoying than you, so you don't annoy them"

"Did you just understand what you said their?"

"Yes, want me to explain again?"

"No thank you, I don't speak nerd"

"I'm not a nerd, that place is already taken"

"By who?"

"Granger"

"I guess you're right"

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Just because you're a jerk doesn't mean you can't get things right now and then"

"But I just called Granger a nerd"

"Well she is a nerd; do you know how many books she has read? Not a single one of them a normal fictional novel. Their all philosophical or '_educational' _as she puts it"

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"You are a wonder to me"

"I know I'm really interesting, but this is giving me the creeps so cut it out."

"…"

"I said cut it out!"

"Alright, alright! You really are a wonder you know"

"How so?"

"Well for one thing I was looking at you in wonder, shouldn't you _like _the attention?"

"…"

"Stop glaring at me"

"No, I. Don't. Like. The. Attention."

"OK, Chill"

"…"

"…"

"So why were you asking about how I feel about you earlier?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Just answer the question"

"Just wanted to know if your _feelings_ about me changed séance I was on your side at the war."

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"Well has it?"

"Oh, err…well I still think you are a jerk, but I guess you're a reasonable jerk"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"I was been sarcastic"

"I know"

"…"

"You know what I think Malfoy?"

"No, what do you think?"

"I think we are fighting someone else's fight. I mean not that we haven't made it personal, but from the beginning we had no choice, because of who we are."

"I actually think your right Potter. Even though we no longer have to, we just do, because that's what we are used to"

"Well I do have to say we don't even know each other. I mean your alright when your not been a jerk."

"Do you have something with the word jerk?"  
"No, it's just the first word that comes to my mind at the mention of your name, can't help it."

"…"

"…"

"You know what I was just thinking?"  
"No, what?"  
"The look on everyone's face if we come out of this as err…friends"

"That would be funny"

"…"

"…"

"You aren't that bad either Potter."

"Thanks"  
"Your welcome"

"…"

"…"

"I hope it doesn't rain soon"

"Yeeh"

"…"

"…"

"This is awkward now"

"It is"

"What should we do?"

"I don't know"

"…"

"…"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"I never noticed before"  
"Notice what?"

"Err…your eyes their silver, I always thought they where gray"

"They do look gray from a far"

"They suit you"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Their not as good as yours"

"What?"  
"Your eyes are like vivid green, just like Arvada Kedabra. It's a beautiful colour."

"Thank you"  
"You're welcome"

"Do you realise how many times we thanked each other?"

"It has gotten quite a lot hasn't it?"

"…"

"…"  
"Hmmm…do you like truffle tart?"

"What?"  
"Truffle tart, do you like it?"

"Err…it's my favourite dessert actually."

"Really?"

"Err…Yes"  
"It's my favourite too!"

"Really!?"

"Yes"

"That's a coincidence"

"It is"  
"So why did you ask me that?"  
"I don't know, I just wanted to make conversation, and said the first think that came to mind"

"…"

"…"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Err…green?"

"You like green?"

"It's nice colour"

"It's my favourite too!"  
"Really?"

"Yes"

"coincidence?"

"I think so"

"…"

"…"

"What's your favourite quidditch team?"  
"Chudly Cannons"

"…"

"What? Don't tell me it's your favourite too?"

"Mine and Ron's"

"This is getting weird"  
"It is"

"…"

"What's your favourite book?"

"Quidditch through the ages"  
"This is just plain wired!"  
"It's your favourite too, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"I know! Which year in Hogwarts is your favourite? It shouldn't be the same one as mine right?"  
"I think your right. It was second year actually"

"…"

"What?"

"That is _my_ favourite year!"

"Ok, this has just crossed the wired line over to down right creepy"

"It has"

"It seams we have a lot in common"

"It does"

(An hour and some questioning, freaking out and having a lot in common later)

"So why is second year your favourite?"

"Err…it was, well…you see me, Ron and Hermione did something fun, that year that it just stock with us."

"But isn't that the year where everyone thought that you where the slytherin hair?"

"Yes, but we thought _you_ where the slytherin hair."

"Clearly I wasn't"

"We found that out the fun way"

"How?"

"Well we produced polyjuice potion, and became Crabbe and Goyle. Then we came down to slythering common room and questioned you, it was on Christmas day I think"

"…"

"What?"

"_You snuck in to our common room under polyjuice potion?_"

"Err…yes?"

"Unbelievable!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, just shocked. I mean you made _polyjuice potion_ in _second year_?!"

"Hermione did most of the work"

"Granger really is a nerd, isn't she?"  
"I guess"

"…"

"So why is second year _your_ favourite?"

"Err…it just was a good year…don't raise your eyebrow at me, it was! Fine I figured out what I really am."

"And what's that?"

"Well I found out that I'm…well, I'm…err…gay?"  
"You're gay?"  
"Umm yes"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"This is just not real"

"What?!"

"Oh…err…I'm gay too"

"…"

"Yeh"

"Your…gay?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It's getting dark"  
"It is"

"Do you think they'll be here soon? It's getting cold."

"I don't know, but it is getting cold"

"I wish I had my wand"

"Same here"

"…"

"We really should do something about the cold"

"What can we do?"

"Body heat"

"What?"

"We use our body heat to warm each other up"

"How do we do that?"

"Sit closer"

"…"

"…"

"Hmm, that is better"

"It is"

"Hmm, you smell good"  
"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"…"

"…"

"You smell of chocolate"

"Is that a compliment?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"Then thank you"  
"Your welcome"

"…"

"…"

"Are we friends now?"

"If you want to be"

"I don't think I could go back to what we where, before today. It's just all these things we found out, it would feel weird to be same as before when we've got so much in common"

"I know what you mean"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"…"

"Hee hee"

"What are you laughing at?"  
"Just imagining Ron and Hermione's faces"

"That would be funny"

"What about your friends? Will their faces be funny?"

"Most defiantly. Crabbe and Goyle would be looking confused for some time. Pansy and Blaize will be probably be the same as Weasely and Granger"

"What are we going to tell them?"

"We don't have to tell them anything, just act up on it and let them figure it out"

"Hmm, good idea"

"I know I'm clever like that"

"You're still obnoxious"

"That's just how I am"

"Too right"

"…"

"…"

"So how are you?"

"What?"  
"You know, we just established that I am obnoxious, but what a bout you?"

"I …don't know."

"I think your stupidly brave"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"  
"I was been sarcastic"

"But I did mean it as a compliment"

"How?"  
"Well, you are really brave, and don't really care about what will happen to you when you are been brave. You just care about others I guess."

"I thought you hated that about me, according to your insults"

"I only hated it because I am jealous"

"Well you have a lot of things that I'm jealous of."

"Like?"

"Parents"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"A lot of things. How I acted before, how I reminded you of your parents in painful ways and so on…"

"Well apology accepted. I'm sorry too, for everything"

"Apology accepted."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know Potter…"  
"Harry"

"What?"  
"My name is Harry"

"Oh Well, mine is Draco"

"Ok Draco what did you want to say"

"Oh err…oh yeh. You know Harry; you do have some Slytherin traits"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Why, of course it is"

"Well thank you"

"Your welcome"

"So why do you think I have Slytherin traits?"

"The whole second year thing, sneaking in to the dungeons and all"

"Well should I tell you a secret?"

"Yes"

"No one knows except Dumbledore, not even Ron and Hermione"

"Tell me!"

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin"

"…"

"What?"

"Seriously what is the secret?"

"I just told you"

"Ha ha, very funny"

"I was serious"

"But how come you're not in Slytherin then?"

"I asked the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin so it put me in Gryffindor instead"

"You _asked_ the sorting hat?"

"Yes, it does take your own choice in to consideration"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Yeh well I do suit Gryffindor better"  
"Yeh you do"

"Dumbledore said that the only reason it wanted me in Slytherin was because of my connection with Voldemort"

"Hmm, _that_ makes more sense"

"He also said that the most important thing is our choice, and that is why I am a true Gryffindor, because I chose to be"

"That makes sense too"

"…"

"…"

"I think we may have to sleep here"

"I hope not!"

"Yeh, but I am so tiered, I don't really care where I am just want to sleep"

"I'm tiered too, but I don't want to sleep here"

"Hmm"

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"Don't sleep"

"Hmm"

"Harry?"

"Zzzzzzz" (snoring)

"Harry wake up"

"Hmmm"

"Seriously wake up!"

"Zzzzzzzz"

"God Potter, you're useless"

"Zzzzzzzz"

"Urgh"

"Zzzzzzzz"

"…"

"Zzzzzzzz"

"…"

(Next morning, still stock, with no one to find them. Both boys are sleep, when a bird starts screeching)

"What the hell? What's that?"

"Hmm"

"Get up!"

"What? What happened?"

"Finally, did you not here that bird screeching?"

"No"

"Wow, you sure can sleep"

"Not usually, but I guess the sleepless nights and the tiring day caught up with me"

"Hmm"

"We're still not found?"

"I don't think anyone's looking for us"

"Of course they are, they just haven't found us yet"

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you"

"You can be just don't dwell on the negatives, that's why I'm still alive"

"But you are a Gryffindor, which you chose to be which I have an irritation to; _you_ physically can't dwell on the negatives"

"Trust me that's Huffelpuff. What's the irritation?"

"Well you have to be different from everyone, where everyone don't have a choice, you do"

"Come on, they would have a choice if they knew"

"Well why haven't you told anyone?"

"Oh come on, that would have gone well 'you can chose which house to be at, how do I know? Oh the sorting hat wanted me, the boy-who-lived in Slytherin, but I asked it to put me in Gryffindor instead' I can just imagine peoples faces"

"There is nothing wrong with slytherin!"

"I'm not saying there is, but other people look at things differently to us"

"I suppose your right"

"I know I am"  
"No reason to be cocky, I know it's your first time been right"

"Oh shut up you"

"What now?"

"I don't know, we just have to wait I guess"

"Lets play a game"  
"What?"

"I'm bored and there is nothing to do"

"Fine, what do you want to play?"

"How about I spy, I go first"

"Ok"

"I spy something beginning with…"

"You missed 'with my little eyes'"

"That children's stuff…right, something beginning with D"

"Oh what could that be? Hmm…I know dirt?"

"Yes"

"That game is not really good when your stock in a _dirt_ whole"

"Oh, what do you suggest then?"  
"Let's just talk"

"Oh fine, fun killer"

"You're really cute when you pout"

"I Do Not Pout, and I Am Definitely Not Cute. Handsome, yes, beautiful, yes, cute, no"

"Obnoxious Pratt"

"Hey"

"See, cute"

"I. .CUTE"

"I say you are"

"God you're so annoying"

"I know"

"Urgh"

"By the way, the cute thing was a compliment"

"Don't expect a thank you"

"I wouldn't"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, thank you"  
"You're welcome"

"You're not bad either"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Annoyed"

"Not usually, but I do get annoyed from time to time, specially when I deal with you"

"I feel so special"

"Well, we're friends now right, you should feel special"

"Draco, you have some dirt on your face"  
"Where?!"

"There"

"Wipe it off!"

"Ok Calm down"  
"…"

"…"

"Hmm"

"Humph"

"Mmmm"

"What was that for?"

"I don't know it just felt right"

"You just kissed me!"

"You didn't like it?"

"No, it's not that, I mean I did. But I didn't expect you to do it"

"Oh"

"Come here"

"Whammmmm"

"Hmm"

"You taste like vanilla. I like vanilla"

"Thanks. You taste like chocolate. I like it"

"Thanks…maybe we should be more than friends"

"Maybe we should"

"Let's practice"

"Ok lemmmmm"

"You talk too much"

"So do you, come here"

(No more was said for quite some time)

"Did you here that?"

"What?"

"Some one just called your name"

"They did?"

"Yes, listen there it is again"

"Yeh, your right. It's the search party"

"We should call out to them"

"We should"

"Hmm"

"Oh, we'll have to leave sometime"

"True"

"We're here!"

"Over Here!"

(The boys where found by the search party which consisted of some teachers and bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins. They both spend the night in the hospital wing just to be on the safe side. The next day was a Saturday, so the boys slept in, but it also was Halloween, they didn't go to Hogsmead, but went to the feast together after everyone else had settled down, and gave the school a big shock, with the result of the funny expression they expected)

**The End**

**Please review! Much appreciated. **


End file.
